Into The Deep End
by FadeIntoTheBackground
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY! Just a lighthearted oneshot for a birthday of a best friend, B&B and using a Ray Of Light OC :


**HAPPY BRTHDAY EMILY! This is a oneshot I put together in time for her birthday, just some lighthearted fun :) You probably won't understand it unless you have read Ray Of Light by Tiva4evaxxx, from which I have borrowed her favourite OC, no disrespect meant Em, I hope I did ok with her. Hope you like it Em :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bones. For crying out loud, I don't even own the OC! :L**

'C'mon Bones, you can't deny it would be good for everyone.'

'It's not that Booth, it's just that I don't see the objective in-'

He stepped forward, smiling to himself, and stopped her mouth with a kiss. When they broke apart, he rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke to her in that calm and persuasive voice. 'You don't _have _to put such a bad spin on it y'know, think of it from the kids view, didn't your parents ever take you swimming when you were younger?'

'Not that I can remember.'

'So come now,' he stood up straight to face her. 'Elena and Parker will love it, Ange got Elena that swimming costume for Christmas, she may as well use it.'

Brennan sighed, and agreed to something that she knew she probably wouldn't if Booth wasn't holding her. 'Fine. We'll go this weekend, get it over with.'

'Nice,' Booth grinned, kissed her quickly again, and ran down the lab steps and out the sliding doors to pick up the kids from nursery, leaving Brennan to her skull x-rays.

'Tempe, Tempe!' Elena came running through the lab doors and up the steps towards Brennan, but was stopped short by the piercing alarm as she set foot on the stairs. She cowered back and looked around her in fear of getting told off, until Booth swiped his pass in and stopped the alarm.

'I've told you already,' Cam came striding up, wearing a half amused, half disapproving expression. 'The kids aren't really meant to be in the lab.'

'But you don't really mind,' Booth flashed her a smile and pushed Parker up the steps towards Brennan. Cam gave a reluctant smile back. 'No longer than ten minutes,' she told him, before heading off again.

Elena, meanwhile, had charged up the steps and flung her arms around Brennan's waist with full force. 'Tempe! Booth says we're going swimming! Are we? Are we? Can we go now?'

Brennan hugged her back. 'Not just now sweetie, but how about we go on Saturday?'

'But that's a whole two days away!' Elena's mouth formed a perfect O.

'Then you have a whole two days to look forward to it,' Brennan smiled, smoothing the little girls red curls.

'I don't think I'm very good at swimming,' Elena considered, frowning at the floor.

'I'll help you!' Parker shouted, charging towards her from where he had been looking at Brennan's x-rays. 'I'm really good now! I can do amazing frog stroke, and Dad's teaching me how to dive!'

'Alright, alright, we'll go tomorrow then, after Bones has finished work okay?' Booth eyed the kids as he spoke. 'I can see how excited you are, and you two aren't great at waiting now, are you?'

'Tomorrow? YAY!' Parker punched the air happily and Elena rushed over to hug Booth round the knees by way of thanks before joining Parker in a celebratory jump up and down.

'No- Booth, you know I can't do tomorrow!' Brennan looked horrified.

'Really?' He had that annoying you-can't-fool-me look on his face as he took her hand. 'And why would that be?'

'I'll-'She was stupidly affected by the simple touch of his hand on hers. 'I'll be busy, you know there's still all those old bones waiting to be examined before they can be put away for final storage.'

'Oh forget your dead people for a night Bones, just come and have some fun with us.' He put his face up close to her doubtful one, and began to trace the line of her jaw with his lips, enjoying the way he could feel her hesitating, unable to think properly at his touch.

'I- okay.'

'Good girl Bones.' He pulled back. 'Now are you done for tonight? These kids act like they're still full of energy, but really I reckon they're tired. And it's Thursday. That means-'

'Chinese food,' she cut him off with a grin. 'I know. Alright. I'll be ten minutes if you leave me in peace.'

Brennan rang him from her office the next day.

'Booth.'

'Booth, it's me.'

'Hey Bones, what's up?'

'Can you pick up the kids from nursery today?'

'Hey no skiving, it's your turn today,' he teased her.

'Please Booth, if we're still going through with this ridiculous swimming thing, I've just realised I don't even own a swimming costume.' She heard him laugh on the other end of the line. 'It's not funny Booth!'

'Sorry, sorry, you pick up the kids, I'll get you something.'

'No, I need to get it,' she moaned.

'There's no point, you won't even look at the thing, you'll just want to get in, and out, I'll do a better job of picking something.'

'But Booth-'

'That's sorted then, take the kids home, I'll see you in about an hour.'

'No-'

'Love you too Bones.' He put the phone down.

So Brennan picked up Elena and Parker, who were, she thought, far too excited seeing as they were only going to the local pool, and took them back to Booth's where they all seemed to be living right now. It had been like that for a while, and no one seemed to want to change it. Elena was happy sleeping on a mattress in Parker's room.

She tied Elena's hair into a small ponytail, and packed up swimming gear and towels. All three of them were curled up on the sofa in front of the TV when Booth made his appearance.

'Finally.' Brennan switched off the TV. 'I've even packed your stuff. Could you go and get the bags please Butterfly?'

As Elena padded into Booth's room, Brennan tried to take the carrier bag Booth was holding. 'Let's see what I'm wearing then.'

'Not yet.' Booth put the bag behind his back.

'But I need to try it on before we go!'

'No you don't. I know your size.'

'This is stupid, Booth, just give me the bag.'

' I will....when we get there!'

'You're not fighting are you?' Elena poked her head round the door, concern and innocence in her wide brown eyes.

'No Butterfly,' Brennan smiled, going over to hug her. 'Booth's just being silly. He's got me something and won't show me it.'

'But that's the point of presents,' Elena reminded her, twirling a strand of Brennan's hair around her finger. 'They're meant to be a surprise.'

'See?' Booth grinned, gesturing at Elena. 'Butterfly's right. Now lets go, we want lots of time in the pool.'

'No we don't,' Brennan mumbled to herself as she put a bag over one shoulder and took Elena and then Parker by the hand.

'Okay Elena, do you want to come in a changing cubicle with me, and Parker can go in with his Dad?' Brennan asked the little girl.

'Can't we go in together?' Booth asked Brennan cheekily.

'No,' she tried not to laugh as she finally received the bag from Booth.

'Go and put it on then.' He pushed her into a cubicle.

Five minutes later, he emerged from his with Parker and Elena, and found himself face to face with Brennan, still fully dressed and holding the carrier bag.

'No,' she held out the carrier bag to him. 'No way.'

'Bones, you can't swim in your clothes.'

'Then I won't swim at all.'

'No!' Elena looked up at her, horrified.

'She's just kidding Butterfly,' Booth reassured her.

'No, I'm not. Booth, why did you buy me this? I can't just walk out in it, it would be like just walking out in....my underwear or something.'

He smiled at her, eyebrows raised. 'Just put it on.'

Dammit. He was at it again, that stupid, controlling effect he had over her, it was dangerous and unhealthy to be attached to him like this. But she didn't even try to resist. She knew there was no point. 'I....okay.' She turned slowly back into the cubicle.

By the time she had emerged, Booth had already taken the two children to the pool. She headed round the corner too, not even bothering to tie up her curls.

'Tempe!' Elena stood up and waved, grinning manically, abandoning Booth and Parker as she came splashing through the shallows towards Brennan, standing awkwardly on the side of the pool. She looked adorable in her white swimming costume with blue trimming and embroidered with several big, blue butterflies on the front, her red ponytail bobbing on the back of her head.

'Tempe! What took you so long? Can you come and jump in the deep end with me? I don't want to do it all on my own.' She stretched up towards Brennan, who bent down so the little girl could whisper in her ear: 'I'm too scared to.'

'No shame in that Butterfly,' Brennan smiled, taking her hand, and for some reason she couldn't quite fathom, avoiding Booth's eyes from where he sat on the bench in the water, accompanied by Parker.

Elena pulled her round to the end of the pool and they stood on the end together, toes curled over the edge. Brennan looked up and found her eyes meeting with Booth's, who had been staring at her intently. His head was on one side, and a small smile played upon his lips as he looked at her in the new bikini. Without even feeling it coming, Brennan flushed.

'It's so deep Tempe.' Elena's slightly nervous voice startled her out of her gaze at Booth. She hadn't even noticed she was really staring at him, they just seemed to be connected from across the pool, clichéd as she knew it sounded.

'That's okay honey.' She clasped Elena's hand. 'We'll jump together okay?'

Elena gave a brave nod. 'One...'

'Two,' Brennan put in. Elena squeezed her eyes shut. 'Three!'

They both jumped together, Brennan taking a breath and then closing her eyes as she saw the blue surface of the water rising up to meet them. As they plunged in and swam upwards for air, Brennan caught Elena's hand and pulled her up too. They gave each other breathless, exhilarated laughs, and, finding that her feet could just about touch the bottom, Brennan pulled Elena onto her back and they waded slowly towards the boys.

'Tempe?' Elena said in Brennan's ear, arms around her neck. 'Do you love Booth?'

Brennan was slightly surprised, and hesitated before replying. 'Yes. Yes I do, a lot.'

'Good,' Elena sounded slightly smug. 'Because I think he loves you.'

'Really?' Brennan smiled to herself as she waded through the water. 'What makes you think that?'

'He looks at you like you're very special, and he always seems happy when you're holding his hand.'

'Well then you're a very grown up and observant girl for six and three quarters.' They had reached the shallows, so Brennan let Elena slide off her back and charge over to Parker, who was attempting to float on his back. Brennan hitched herself up on the side, beside Booth.

'Hey,' she felt the blush emerge again as he took her hand.

'Knew I'd made the right choice buying that,' he told her softly, his face very close to hers.

'You can hardly call it a bikini,' she breathed back. 'More like a couple of bits of dark blue satin thrown together.'

'It's not for you to like,' his nose brushed hers. 'You're not the one looking at you in it.' He kissed her slowly, and she him, ignoring the loud sounds of the people around them, splashing and laughing from Elena, just lost in themselves, the way it always was.

'Daaaadd!' They broke apart to see Parker standing, hands on hips a couple of metres away, frowning at Booth.'

'Daddy's busy!' He called back over, turning back to Brennan and kissing her again for a moment before she broke away.

'Stop it,' she laughed. 'You're embarrassing him.'

He moaned after her as she pulled away from him and splashed down into the pool, wading over to join the shouting Elena and Parker, who were swirling their arms around in the water to see who could produce the biggest splashes.

'Okay!' She called to them. 'Let's see who can do the best handstand!' The two children immediately took huge breaths and jumped before trying to up-end themselves in the air and plunge down into the water on their hands.

'Not quite!' Booth laughed as he took hold of Parker's flailing legs and set him the right way up. 'Let me help you do it.'

Brennan was proudly admiring the longest handstand Elena had done when she felt a pair of strong arms close around her waist.

'Got'cha!' Booth planted a kiss on the top of her head. 'This isn't so bad is it?' He teased her.

She rolled her eyes. 'It could be worse.'

He chuckled to himself. 'Hey, I love you Bones,' he told her in her ear.

She smiled, and turned her head around slightly so their eyes met over her shoulder. 'I love you too.'

There was a sudden mixture of splashing and giggling behind her, as Elena pulled herself up and stood straight. 'Tempe, Tempe! Did you see that one?'

**It's not great I know, but I had to write it fast :P**

**Hope you have a great birthday, love you!**

**Alice xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
